The Sister's Grimm
by Little Miss Winter
Summary: Four sisters, two different years, and a new teacher in town. All alike, yet different all the same. With the upcoming battle, he disappearance of their family, and their 'slight' mischievous streak, anything could happen. FW/OC, GW/OC


AN: This is my first story to write. Please no flames. If you have any ideas just PM me or review I would love you forevvvvver!

Disclaimer: As much as I would have loved to create the world of Harry Potter, I am by no means JK. Rowling. I do not own anything other than my OC's and, as I will be using some quotes from the books, I Obviously do NOT own what has been said.

Summery : Four sisters, two different years, and a new teacher in town. All alike, yet different all the same. With the upcoming battle, he disappearance of their family, and their 'slight' mischievous streak, anything could happen. FW/OC, GW/OC, SS/OC, DM/OC

(Starts at the beginning of the OOTP)

Enjoy! - Little Miss Winter 3

* * *

On the Evening of June 28th, at exactly ten till 9, there was a knock on the door of the quaint flat of the Grimm sisters. The knock was from a very old looking man, with a long white beard, and half moon spectacles, that were slightly covering light blue eyes with a little twinkle of mischief.

The door was opened by a witch, about Twenty-eight years of age, with long black curly waves, stopping just below her lower back. Her eyes, that looked surprisingly like the yellow of a black cat, scanned the man up and down before allowing a rather large grin to slip onto her previous annoyed face.

"Albus! What on Earth do you think you are doing just standing on the doormat, you know perfectly well that you are allowed to waltz straight in without a second thought!" the witch said ushering the rather amused looking Albus Dumbledore thorough the door frame and into the sitting room.

"Well Sicillia, I was under the impression that you would hex anyone waking into your home unannounced." he said with a slight chuckle as the woman, Sicillia, blushed slightly. "Now, as you are probably well aware Sicillia, this is not a social call." She nodded in agreement with his assumption. " My dear, we are reassembling the Order, and I had a strange feeling that you may just be of great help in this war, just as your parents were in the last one."

With the last statement, Sicillia automatically had a solemn expression, remembering her parents. She then nodded in agreement for the second time that night. They spoke for awhile after Sicillia had gone and made tea, they were simply wasting time though, waiting on Sicillia's three sisters. The trouble making twins, Amy and Ellie, and the youngest, Stella. Sicillia was about nine years older than the twins, eleven more then Stella.

Sicillia was the only one of the Grimm sisters that had ever gone to Hogwarts, earning a smidgen of envy from the twins that was soon forgotten as soon as Sicillia started training them from home, with the help of Dumbledore of course.

About thirty minutes after Albus's arrival three girls walked straight through the front door, singing a song by the muggle band "Panic! At the Disco" (AN: I know that they did not exist at that point in time but I simply don't care. I do not own any music added into my stories btw!) but stopped as soon as they saw Dumbledore, wide identical grins springing up simultaneously among the girls.

The first two girls, obviously older than the third, were Amy and Ellie. Although the girls were twins they were easy to tell apart. How you may ask? Their hair and their eye colours were different from each other. Amy's hair was a bright blonde, with small natural lowlights blended throughout., and her eyes were a light grey with brown surrounding her pupils. Ellie, however had dark blonde hair that would shift between darker or lighter depending on how her day was going, while her eyes were an odd colour of hazel, mostly brown with light green sunken in to the depths of them with 2 faint blue stripes in either eye and flecks of gold. The last girl, Stella, had dark brown hair with a slight tint of mahogany with bright, startling, almost piercing green eyes, with brown surrounding the pupils similar to Amy's.

The strange thing about the four sisters, what set them apart from all of the other same sex siblings in the world was that they all looked almost identical, except for their eye and hair colour. Why is was like this has always been a mystery. Though according to their family heritage book on the Grimm side, this was always the case, although usually resulting in two like that rather than four. And it was even more rare that they were all girls, since it was usually recorded that it was like that with the men of the family rather than the women.

The three girl looked at their eldest sister and guardian, with expectant faces. Whenever Albus would show up there it would mean one of two things, he had brought them presents, or they were finally allowed to go to Hogwarts. Much to their delight, it was the latter rather than the former.

Sicillia was offered the job of teachers assistant in whatever subject that she pleased so that she could be informed of many of the things surrounding her, being able to intervene without causing much suspicion to be placed on her. The last three girls would be sorted just after the first years. They would remain at their home until September 1st and then would only return to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. In which the name in itself was enough to put them into a fit of laughter.

* * *

Alright then, there is the first chapter of my first story! I'm so excited to jump into this one! Although I must say, reading stories is a heck of a lot easier than writing them.

Whenever I gave them their last name I was thinking the Brother's Grimm fairy tales, I had actually forgotten that Grimmauld place was spelled Grimmauld place in general.. funny how things worked out.

Please dont sent hate to me, I love to have love though! but I dont mind some constructive criticism.

If you have any random phrases or just things to help with more of a plot line then that would be Very Very helpful to me :D

before I forget! Here are the ages and grades of Amy, Ellie, and Stella.

Amy and Ellie- 16, almost 17, 7th year

Stella- 15- 5th year.

I'll have b-days and other info posted in some other chapter, if and ONLY if I get at least ONE review even if it is just a hiya, type of review! :]

PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

-Little Miss Winter 3


End file.
